


In my lady's chamber. Theory 3: Cozy.

by Slant



Series: In my lady's chamber [3]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Analysis, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is Aslan quoting English nursery rhymes anyway? Why not Narnian? Or even  Lone Island?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In my lady's chamber. Theory 3: Cozy.

**Author's Note:**

> CN: Appropriation. Othering. Patronising.

"Look alive, everyone. Up stairs and down stairs and in my lady's chamber!" Said Aslan.

Lucy smiled at the Lion's exuberance "Oh how lovely."  
"Yes," agreed Susan, it is very nice that you quote from old _English _nursery-rhymes. One wouldn't want to go somewhere where things were different, after all."__  
"No," said Lucy "Only imagine how strange it'd feel if you'd quoted from some Narnian nursery rhyme, and we hadn't recognised it. It would have felt quite foreign."  
"Oh children, children, children! Narnia exists only to teach small numbers of English school children incomprehensible theological lessons, not as a place for Narnians to live."  
"Oh thank you Aslan!" they cried, and buried their faces in his mane.  
"Now, although the world does indeed revolve around you, we should not neglect our quest! Run! Find them all!"  
The children hurried away together, pointing out statues as they went.  
"I can't imagine Mr Beaver agreeing to live somewhere foreign."  
"No, it is peculiar how we share more culture with a sapient bipedal Beaver living in a magical land of eternal winter than with say, French-Canadians."  
"And have you realised that we know about all the animals we've met? beavers and wolves and pelicans and whatnot? No naked mole rats or lawn crayfish or least big-eared bats or pika."  
"Oh! I say. Here's a poor kangaroo."  
"See?"


End file.
